


Ballet in the Mirror

by Lllight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lllight/pseuds/Lllight
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 7





	Ballet in the Mirror

舞蹈教练凛X芭蕾舞者泉

面对宽大的镜子，泉扶着栏杆倾身向前，腰臀拉伸翘起一个色情的曲线，自己通红羞赧的面容近在咫尺。身后的教练埋头于颈侧，浅浅舔咬着自己的肌肤，又将右手紧缚住自己的腰，欺身压上，身着紧身舞服的两人胸腹与腰背紧紧贴合。那恶魔或性感地絮语，或邪魅地低笑，或紧紧箍住自己，令人欲怒还羞地调情。  
柔嫩的后穴里，性器深埋其间，蓄势待发。恶魔呼出热气的唇凑到耳边，“今天那个动作我非常满意哦，小濑同学~不过这里，翘得那么高，所有人都看见了呢，”说着用力揉捏了一把泉柔软的臀部，“可是，明明只要我，只有我一个人看到就好了！”  
恶魔教练眼神一暗，狠狠顶进了深处某点。  
“啊！——”泉猛地一激灵，扭头噙着破碎的泪花求饶：“不，教练，您、您别，那里——嗯啊！”  
恶魔用凶狠的力道数次、数次地占有着最脆弱的那点，嘴边却是温柔的谴责：“这只是小小的惩罚，以后，这里只能对着我翘这么高，明白么，小~濑？”那恶魔笑开了魅惑的眉眼，如红酒般浓醇的瞳孔隐约在墨黑细碎的发间闪烁。  
泉望进面前镜子里那人的脸，一怔，不由自主地迷醉在他深深的瞳仁里，不想却迎来更深更猛的撞击。  
“啊、呃、嗯啊——~~”次次呻吟的尾音都被猛烈地撞碎，只留下镜中自己软若春水的媚态。 

“教、不，混蛋！”泉被欺负惨了，骂咧咧地，断断续续地叫道。可是骂得越狠，后面的攻势越加激烈，仿佛自己的骂喊成了要命的催情剂。  
终于，泉放弃了挣扎，任由身后那人摆弄。恍惚间凌乱地抬起头，不经意看向面前的镜子：身着高洁芭蕾舞服的自己，正被恶魔教练边调教着后穴，边纠正着芭蕾动作。每纠正一下，后穴的肌肉便因摩擦的快感而不自觉收缩，激得身后那人满足地低叹，更疯狂地在自己柔软的内里重重冲刺。高雅的芭蕾舞姿势竟充满了色欲的诱惑。  
泉不堪羞耻，犹犹豫豫，道：“我们……换个地方好不好？不要……不要在这里做……”  
“嗯哼？”凛月轻笑一声，紧缚着腰部的手稍稍松开，向上滑到泉若隐若现的腹肌上，细细描摹着肌肉线条的沟壑。  
“可是啊，小~濑同学，你的腿伸得不够直，脚尖也垫得不标准哦，这就是面对教练单独辅导的态度么~？”说罢猛地拉高泉的左腿，直挂到正前方的栏杆上。芭蕾舞者的柔软度使泉轻易做到这个动作，但后穴也因肌肉的压迫缩得更紧了些，深埋的性器也因之更加深入。  
“喝呃——别、别这样唔嗯……”泉惊羞得倒吸一口凉气，挺直腰部想要逃离后方深埋的性器，却被抚摸着腹肌的手重重拉回，反而贴合得更紧。拉回的冲击力使得性器顶端抵进一个奇妙的角度，磨出酥麻得要命的快感，惹得泉不受控制地激挺腰臀，惊逸出酥软甜蜜的颤吟。紧紧相贴着，甚至还能感受到身后那人的胸肌随呼吸一起一伏，泉不禁心跳不已。而两人的汗水也渗出各自的紧身衣，粘腻地交融，不分彼此。灯光下，交合的部位大大方方展现在镜中，嫣红的穴口一松一紧，不停地努力吞吐着性器。小穴流出的淫液亮晶晶的，拉开一条淫靡的银丝挂在大腿上，一直延伸至腿跟后方。

“再伸得更直一点，我们就换个地方。”恶魔咬住泉通红的耳廓，丝丝呓语在耳畔飘荡。  
“嗯、嗯呃，已经……”泉一边迎合着那人的律动，一边很努力地伸直自己的左腿，绷直脚背，转过头可怜地征询那人的许可。  
“还不够直。”毫无温度的回答。  
“呃啊！”随即惩罚一般不容拒绝的撞击。  
泉努力拉扯着濒临决堤的理智，可每被顶弄一次，就耐不住地蜷起脚趾，弯起被架在栏杆上的左腿，而后又哆嗦着奋力伸直。就这样，四肢随顶撞的频率一会儿无力散架，一会儿摆正姿态，待到堪堪摆好，又被无情地撞得支离破碎。  
泉羞愤极了，却无法躲开这场激烈的占有。难熬地承受了一会儿，趁那人换气之时，泉转头装作乖巧地点过他的唇瓣。  
“还不够！”依旧残酷的回应。  
“嗯啊、嗯、嗯啊——”  
“不够！”  
“啊、呃、不……唔嗯，啊！”  
持续强横的占有将泉的心神撕扯得魂飞魄散。  
“小濑……”  
“小濑、小濑……”恶魔低喘着进出，有些焦虑地低喊着那个专属于自己的昵称，“在我这里，你别想及格。”

即将高潮之时，泉受不住呜地哭了出来，无意识地凑近凛月的脸颊，自暴自弃着嗫嚅：“唔，嗯、小熊……”  
最后的音节还没吐清，没料到凛月一颤，干脆地停下动作，闭上眼歪头贴向泉的脖颈。  
“你有多久没这么叫我啦，我的小~濑？”褪去侵略欲过剩的恶魔姿态，他故意调起懒洋洋的口吻。  
“小熊、呃嗯，太坏了……”泉终于能松口气。虽然将到的高潮突然断片，但还是平复呼吸，回头望向那人紧闭双眼的沉默的脸，一时有些心软，轻轻吻了吻他的眼睑。  
”熊好坏……这么激烈我受不住的。……怎么了，不喜欢我叫你教练？”泉刚从激情中松懈，颤抖着声线虚弱嗔怪到，“难道要我在所有人面前叫你笨熊么？”  
凛月仍闭着眼，轻皱眉头，在泉的左肩窝撒娇般蹭了蹭，露出小虎牙，抱怨似的轻咬出一圈齿印。  
“呵呵呵呵呵，超~笨~熊。”一见小恶魔变回幼稚爱撒娇的小熊，泉忍俊不禁，笑得既羞涩又温柔。他用掉所剩无几的力气抬起左手，细细拨弄好凛月凌乱的发丝。  
凛月微不可闻地翘起嘴角，右手伏上泉因轻喘而颤抖的小腹，轻轻抚摸肚脐以下那个微隆起的部位。  
“看呐，”恶魔睁开勾人心魄的红瞳，慢悠悠设下圈套：“看着镜子，小濑，”  
泉应声转回头。  
“我顶到、这 里 了哦~”  
随即用力摁了摁那拱色情的弧度。  
“嗯——！”泉瞬间双颊透红，低低地骂了声：“混蛋小熊！我、快要、”  
凛月会心一顶——  
“嗯呃——！你、嗯啊——～！”  
泉被这么一顶，瞬间到达了高潮。  
翘立的顶端喷涌出极乐的淫液，一股股拍击在泉的小腹上，而后沿着美妙的肌肉线条流向甜蜜的交合之处。

宽敞的练习室里，重叠的身体在灯光下淫靡而鲜明。唯有四面沉默的镜子，诚实地记录着这支秘密的双人芭蕾。


End file.
